Tear love
by KatPrim
Summary: Elle débute… elle ne fait que débuter, cette énième année. Celle si fatidique, celle-là même, amplement appréhendée. cette année ne sera d'aucun repos. Si Dumbledore ne sait pas à quoi s'apparente une bombe à retardement, il le sera bien assez tôt. les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling


**Coucou, je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction qui, je l'espère, vous plaira. Ce chapitre n'est que le prologue, les autres seront beaucoup plus long. Donc, je ne vous tiens pas plus longtemps. il ne faut pas omettre que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Elle débute… elle ne fait que débuter, cette énième année. Celle si fatidique, celle-là même, amplement appréhendée. Je ne veux en aucun cas rentrer. Le dortoir tant familier habituellement, si chaleureux. Non, cette année je suis préfet. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui… lui l'autre préfet en chef. Bien sûr, il n'y avait que lui pour se faire respecter de tous et même des serpentards, donc cela était un choix logique, mais tout de même. Le prince des serpentards, c'était un choix logique… un choix logique… c'est certain… oh merlin qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça.

« Si je comprends bien votre requête, miss Granger, vous voulez que je sollicite un autre gryffondor pour vous remplacer en tant que préfet en chef de ces derniers. » dit le directeur tout en replaçant ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

« Comme je vous disais, monsieur le directeur, cette année… je voulais me concentrer plus particulièrement sur mes études, enfin mes ASPIC plus précisément. » Je souffle ces derniers mots comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je le supplie du regard, j'essaie de faire circuler l'avertissement du danger à travers le contact visuel. Il soupire bruyamment et reprend place au fond de son fauteuil. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, il daigne enfin poser les yeux sur moi.

« Miss Granger, vous aviez une date limite pour intervenir sur votre position en tant que préfet cette année et je n'ai rien reçu. Je suis navré, mais vous devrez assumer votre poste cette année. » Le souffle se coince dans mes poumons et mes yeux picotent drôlement jusqu'à ce que cela devienne douloureux, une sensation que je connais trop bien depuis un bout de temps. Je me lève doucement de mon siège et amorce des pas plus ou moins désordonnés. Si Dumbledore ne sait pas à quoi s'apparente une bombe à retardement, il le sera bien assez tôt.

Tout en me dirigeant vers le dortoir des préfets, j'appréhende… j'appréhende le moment du premier regard, celui où je découvrirai à quel point il me déteste. Comment réagira-t-il… Je ne l'ai revu qu'une seule fois, au milieu du train… lui ne m'a pas aperçu. Je le revois, ses amis discutant autour de lui et ce dernier concentré sur la crédence placé devant lui. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc… ses yeux, parfois si océanique, parfois si anthracite… son visage, d'un blanc d'albâtre… parfait, tel un ange… déchu. Un sourire naît à la commissure de mes lèvres à cette pensée, mais disparaît immédiatement à la vue du portail.

Cette été aura été la plus inouïe de toute mon existence, mais que serait le désir sans la douleur. Par conséquent, elle aura donc été la plus terrible d'entre tous. Mon cœur bat plus rapidement, mon souffle devient saccadé et bien sûr, mon avant-bras frémit. Je soupire tout en tremblant.

« Hermione Granger, dix-sept ans, Gryffondor » Murmurai-je au tableau.

« Bien, maintenant vous devez créer votre mot de passe » Marmonna-t-elle lasse.

Une fois mon mot de passe créer je passe le pas de la porte. C'est la respiration saccadée que je découvris la pièce principale plongée dans la pénombre. Seulement un feu éclairait le petit salon. Personne d'autre n'était présent. Soulagé, je pris la direction de la chambre réservée au préfet de gryffondor. Je refermai tout de même avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Le lendemain, encore une fois, personne n'était présent. Je descendis les quelques marches qui reliaient ma chambre au salon. Et si…

« Bon matin, Granger »

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il s'est passé entre nos deux ennemis?


End file.
